


The Road to Hell

by merles_right_hand



Category: The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merles_right_hand/pseuds/merles_right_hand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was fate and she should have seen this coming from a mile away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road to Hell

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. I do not own/know anyone who is responsible for The Walking Dead. This was created all in good fun.  
>  Author’s Note: I’ve had this one turning over in my head since The Grove… Hope everyone enjoys!  
> 

This was karma.

Moirai.

Kismet.

It was fate and she should have seen this coming from a mile away.

It was due to her actions at the farm, the barn... some sort of sick and twisted retribution that god or the universes choose to dole out to her.

She'd only wanted to do better for them, the children. She'd only wanted to save them, so that they would have a better chance than Soph-

The road to hell was paved in good intentions. "Just… just look at the flowers." she struggled to keep her voice from cracking.

She couldn't have known. Couldn't have anticipated how far gone Lizzie was. The length she'd go to to prove her point.

Still... It didn't seem to make the entire effort any less of an utter failure.

Lizzie’s sobs were quiet as her shoulders shook. She raised the gun, pulled the trigger and Lizzie's sobs died.  
Her heart felt ridiculously heavy in her chest, almost as if it had been replaced by a lead weight, dragging her down. She thought she might feel empty but she didn't; she was full of defeat and despair.

Turning, Carol made her way slowly towards the house, her face slick with tears and sweat as she trudged forward. Empty and hopeless, she had nothing now. Nothing but three dead girls haunting her.


End file.
